Midnight Strikes
by Aqua Princess of Avalone
Summary: Kat Animalis is forced to move to Amity Park, where she meets Danny, Sam, and Tucker. With her responsibilities as The Midnight Kitten and her boyfriend and shared responsibility of her kitten Cali, this is the worst thing that could happen... but is it?
1. Chapter 1

A sixteen-year-old girl was standing on the roof a building, survaying the city. Her super-sensitive cat ears were constantly moving, listening for the smallest desterbence. She was done with her search, satisfied, she left.

Sixteen-year-old Kat Animalis pulled out her cell phone and called her boyfriend. He answered

"Hello?"

"Hay Jake" Kat said

"Hay Kitten" Kat smiled at the use of her pet name "What's up?" Jake asked

"I'm off early and it's Friday. You want to catch a movie?" Kat asked

"Sure, meet you at the theater?"

"Yeah, see you there"

"Hay Kitten" Jake walked over to his girlfriend. Kat's cell rang

"Hello? Now? Fine, see you in a few minutes" Kat hung up her phone and turned to Jake "I'm really sorry that I have to cut our date short but were haveing a family meeting and I _have_ to be there. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Jake said. Kat kissed him and left

Kat stormed into the house

"Did you have to call when you did!" Kat yelled "I was on a date!" She stormed into the living room. She sat down on the couch, next to her old sister, Ava

"Sorry Kat" Kat's mother said "But this can't wait"

"Well, girls, this is kind of hard to say but..."

"Girls, we're moving"

"WHAT!" Kat and Ava yelled at the same time

"Why now!" "In the middle of the school year...!" "I have a boyfriend...!" "I have a life!" "...What about responsablity!" Kat stood up

"No!" She screamed "I'm not leaving. I have friends. I can't leave Jake, Sandra, the shelter!" She yelled "What about Cali!" Kat's blue eyes started to fill with tears. She ran out of the room to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and held the stuffed black kitten Jake gave her for her birthday. Ava came into the room and sat next to Kat

"You okay Kit?" Ava asked.

"I can't leave. I have a reposiblity" Kat let the tears flow freely

"This is more than just your responsibility"

"I can't leave. I have three lives. I can take my life here with me, I can even take my life as the Midnight Kitten with me, but I can't leave Jake and Cali" Kat said, crying. Ava looked at her sister's computer, there were four new e-mails

"Kat, where does your penpal live?" Ava asked. Kat looked at her older sister

"Why?"

"After you ran off, Mom told us where we're moving"

"Where?"

"A town called Amity Park. That's where Aunt Roxanne and Rachel live. If I remember correctly, that's where Samantha lives" Ava said. Kat's phone rang. Kat picked it up

"Hello? Hi Jake" Kat said. Ava got up

"I'll see you later, Kit" Ava left.

"Hay Kitten" Jake said

"Hi Jake"

"So what's going on with your family?"

"We're moving on Sunday" Kat said

"WHAT!" Jake yelled

"I have no say in the matter. We have to move to Amity Park, it's only two hours away" Kat said

"I can't believe you have to move. I'll miss you Kitten" Jake said

"I'll miss you too. I promise, I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow Kat"

"Bye Jake"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got comfermed on Sunday and then we had the Halloween party at church. Then on Monday I had to do my homework, change into my costume and take my little brother and his best friend trick-or-treating. _**

_Sunday_

Kat and Jake were standing in front of her perents' car.

"I'll miss you Kitten" Jake said. Kat hugged him tightly

"I'll miss you too. Promise to visit?" She asked

"Of coarse. How else would I bring Cali to your house every other weekend?"

"Kat! Come on" Ava yelled.

"Coming" Kat yelled. Kat turned to Jake. She kissed him and left

"Bye Jake" She said, tears in her eyes

_Amity Park _

"Oh, isn't this house lovely, girls?" Ariella said to her two daughters. Kat was listening to her CD player and writing in her journal, Ava was singing along to her CD player. Neither looked up

"Girls? GIRLS!" Ariella yelled loudly. Both girls removed their headphones

"Yep, Mom's haft lioness" Ava whispered to her younger sister. Kat giggled. Kat looked around. There house was a real house as opossed to to the apartment they used to live in and the apartment their father lives in. Kat looked at the house across the street. It was huge and had a bunch of gadgets on the roof. It said 'Fenton Works'

"Why do I have the feeling we live across the street from weirdos" Kat whispered to Ava. Ava nodded.

_The next morning: Casper High_

Kat was looking around for her next class. She saw a dark haired girl in a hot pink tee and matching capri pants who seemed oddly familar to Kat. She walked over to her.

"Is your name Rachel Martin?" She asked the girl. The girl turned around

"Yeah, how do you... Kat?" The girl asked. Kat grinned and nodded

"Rachel, who is this?" A boy around the same age as both Kat and Rachel asked Rae.

"Oh, guys, this is my cousin, Kat Animalis. Kat, these are my friends, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foaly, and Sam Manson"

"Fenton... Does your family own Fenton Works?" Kat asked. Danny nodded. "In that case, I guess we're neighbors. My family just moved in across the street"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kat is my own creation. I'm working on a non-fanfic about her. Cali stays with Kat every other week. Cali is like a child of divorced perents, she goes back and forth between Jake and Kat. Kat worked at the local animal shelter every day before she moved, Jake still works there thanks to Kat. Anyway, Kat and Jake were walking to the shelter and found a small neglected kitten, they nursed her back to health and now share custody of her._**

_Friday, after school_

Kat, Rachel, Danny, Tucker and Sam were walking to Danny's house when Kat noticed a sixteen-year-old boy with sandy blonde hair getting out of a car in front of Kat's house. She ran over to him. He turned to her

"Jake! What are you doing here?" She asked him, a huge smile on her face

"It's your week with Cali" Jake said.

"Yeah, so"

"What, can't a guy spend the week with his girlfriend?"

"Week?"

"Yeah. The Midnight Kitten's replacement destroyed the west wing of the school. We're off for the week"

"Midnight's replacement?"

"Some girl in fake dog ears and fake tail. No where near as good as Midnight though" Jake said. Kat blushed. She turned to her cousin and friends

"Jake, these are my friends, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and my cousin, Rachel Martin. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Jacob Pierce"

"Meow" A small calico1 kitten poked her head up out of Jake's arms

"Cali!" Kat said. She picked up the kitten "I've missed you" She cuddled Cali

"Aww, she's so cute" Rachel said "Why did you name her Cali?" She asked

"Cali is a calico kitten we found in Ocean Valley, Califorina. It made sense2" Kat said. She turned to Jake "You sure you don't mind bringing her here every other weekend?" She asked

"No, it gave me an excuse to see you" Jake said

"Aww, that's so sweet" Kat said "I'll bring her to you next week. I'm going to see my dad next weekend anyway3" Jake kissed her on the head and got in his car

"See you next weekend"

**_1 Is calico capitalized?_**

_**2 Callie is also the name of my cousin's new little baby but that's not why I chose it**_

_**3 Kat's perents are divorsed if you didn't figure that out already**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on some non-fanfics that I am absolutely dedicated to. Plus, Saturday was my birthday so we went out all day. Then, I came down with a really bad cough so I've been sick on my birthday and for two days afterwards. But here it is, the next chapter! _**

_Two months later_

Danny waited outside his house while waiting for Kat. Because the two of them lived so close together, it made sense for them to walk to school together and meet the others along the way. Besides, neither one minded. The two of them got along great. They both knew the pressers of balancing a super-hero life and the life of a normal teen, both found the other easy to talk to. Kat was the only one whom Danny could talk to about his feelings for Sam. Kat had an almost empathetic understanding of how he felt about his longtime best friend.

Danny had been waiting for five minutes when Kat and her mother both came out. Kat had apparently broken her leg over the weekend because she was walking on crutches. Ariella said something to her daughter and Kat nodded. Danny walked across the street.

"Hi, Dr. Animalis(1)" Danny said

"Hello Danny" Dr. Animalis said "Are you going to be okay, Kit?" Kat nodded "I'll tell you if anything changes" Kat nodded again. She obviously was going to say anything but that wasn't going to stop Danny from trying.

"What happened, Kat?"

"I fell" She said, but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

"You fell? You don't have to lie to me. I'm a super-hero too" He whispered.

"Technically, it isn't a lie, I did fall, about four stories" Kat said.

"Ouch, and you don't have ghost powers either"

"No, but I do have superhuman agility" Kat said "If I didn't, I'd be dead by now" Kat said. She sighed "Sometimes I wonder if that's not what the gods want to happen"

"You okay Kat?" Danny enquired

"Yeah, I've just had a really bad weekend. Sometimes I feel like I have, like, twenty lives. My life with my mom, my life with my dad, my life with my friends, the shelter, Midnight, it's kinda hard to deal with"

"Sounds to me like you have a split personality disorder"

"Watch it Halfa" Kat warned

"Look whose talking" Danny said. They laughed.

"Thanks Danny" Kat said "I needed that" Kat gave a smile, granted, it was a small one, but it was a smile nonetheless. The two arrived at Casper High

"Ohmigod! Kat! What happened?" Rachel asked her cousin. The smile on Kat's face disappeared and was replaced with a really grim expression.

"Let's just say, I had a really bad weekend" Kat said. She went silent.

"I know that look" Rachel said to her cousin "What happened this weekend?"

"When I first got home, there was trouble downtown, so naturally. . ."

". . .the Midnight Kitten had to help" Rachel finished

"Yeah, well, the fight was on the roof of a building"

"Ow, how tall?"

" 'Bout four stories" Kat said

"Ouch" Rachel said

"Yeah, I broke my leg. I wasn't in the best of moods because when I went to see Jake to give him Cali for his week, he announced that a long distance relationship was to stressful and . . ."

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" Rachel said. Kat nodded.

"While I was in the hospital for the x-rays, my dad, he . . . he . . ." Kat couldn't finish the sentence because she broke down crying.

"Kat, what happened? I haven't seen you cry since Beki(2)'s funeral" Rachel said. Kat tried to swallow her tears and tell her cousin what happened.

"My dad had a heart attack"

"Well, if he had to have a heart attack anywhere, the hospital is the best place" The bell rang. Rae went to band. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Kat went to English

Mr. Lancer (Did anyone notice that he and the principal are like, the only teachers in the school) was teaching but none of our heroes were paying any attention. Kat was doodling in her notebook when a monitor came in and handed Mr. Lancer a note.

"Katheryn Animalis?" Kat looked up "They want you in the office. Mr. Fenton, will you please escort her?" Danny nodded, and the two walked to the office.

_**1) Kat's mom is a vet**_

**_2)See- Rebecca_**


End file.
